


Jelousy and childhood heroes

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma's a bit of a fangirl, F/F, Fluff, Regina is a dork, Romance, Total Fluff, oh and no hoos since I hate them, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: Here he was, looking so perfect and better than what the movies described him to be like. Women of all ages were already fawning over him, over his perfect accent and perfect costume and Emma admits he looks better than any movie version she saw. Emma finally meets her childhood crush and she has a strong fangirl moment. However that moment is fleeting and she soon finds herself very jealous. Regina is forced to intervene before Emma burns said former hero to a crisp.





	Jelousy and childhood heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a totally dorky story I wrote this morning. Inspired by a twitter convo that started "what if Emma met RH and had a fangirl moment over him bcs he was her childhood hero." So this story was born, but since I hate RH, I inserted another famous character. See end of chapter for more notes. Let me know what you think.

Here he was, looking so perfect and better than what the movies described him to be like. Women of all ages were already fawning over him, over his perfect accent and perfect costume and Emma admits he looks better than any other movie she saw. He was one of the few male childhood crushes. More like one of the 2. The other one is a thing best kept a secret. She's still not sure which of the 2 crushes influenced the other. All she knows is that growing up she always admired him, and yes it was love of the character and not the actor. Yes, she did like Antonio Banderas but that would never explain why she also watched the anime they made after him.

 

Emma has half a mind to just stroll there and ask for an autograph. But what should he sign? Her secret anime trading card stash of him? The manga she has in her box of precious things? Her arm? Her forehead? No that's to over the top she's an adult. She needs to control the fangirl in her. Maybe she should play villain and get him to do a Z on her clothes. Yes, that should do it. She supposes that with someone like him and her being the sheriff she's already a villain. Still she looks at her top to see if she can get a Z on it. Darn she can't. It's that Michael Kors top her wife got her last week, so that's a big no no. She'll need to find some old T-shirt. One that Regina doesn’t "borrow" when she's on night shifts. Maybe she'll just go buy a cheap one. She looks towards main street and the shop that sells T-shirts and then towards the stream of women surrounding the masked hero and hangs her head. Another time perhaps. She decides to let it go for now and preserve her dignity. He's not a threat so she decides to go back to work. 

 

As she reaches the station she stops in her tracks. Regina is once again perched up on her desk legs crossed, looking at her with a hint of amusement. What is it with her wife waiting for her like this all the time?

 

"No autograph?"

 

"Nah. Not into it."

 

"Really? You're not into it?" Regina just lifts an eyebrow at that. She knows of Emma's obsession with these things. She doesn't laugh at Emma though. For one, Regina's a total nerd when it comes to these things. Emma's pretty sure at one point Regina must have had a shrine for Xena. She almost got Emma dressed as Gabrielle last year when they went to Comic Con. The key word was almost. Emma refused to get dressed like that and Regina was rather upset she could not participate in a couple's competition because of it. She regrets not accepting the costume. Regina would have looked awesome in it. Instead she opted for a batman costume while Emma got dressed as Emma frost. Such a DC vs Marvel. Henry pretended he doesn't know either of them. 

 

"The line was too big and I didn't want to ruin my image. I'm the sheriff. Can't have the sheriff fangirl over a potential outlaw. She's already found herself in a few compromising positions with a former Evil Queen," Emma says as she reached Regina and leaned in to kiss her. Regina smiles into the kiss and is about to suggest they take this somewhere else when they get interrupted.

 

"Moms. Moms. You have no idea who I just met!"

 

Henry always had a way to interrupt their moments. Is this what kids did in general or just their son? This was quite the mystery.

 

"Who?"

 

"Zorro, and look" he says pulling his shirt to reveal a huge Z on his shirt. Emma can't help the jealousy come to life, how come he gets a Z on his shirt and she doesn't? Regina however sees things quite different it seems.

 

"How dare he point his sword at you. I'll …"

 

"Whoa mom, chill, I asked him. It's cool. Ok? That's his thing."

 

"His thing is pointing weapons at children?"

 

"Whoa ok. You're taking it too far. Mom I'm not that little and he's really, really cool. Please don't embarrass me."

 

\---------

 

On that first day Emma found herself not only agreeing with Henry but feeling jealous he got his Z from the famous man. A week later and the women in town were still fawning over him, Henry was still smitten with him as was almost everyone in town, after all he was hero material. She can't even imagine what would happen if DC or Marvel characters ever appeared in Storybrooke.

 

Still Emma couldn't help but feel a strong dislike towards him now. One that was growing day by day. It hurt to see her son so engrossed in fawning over a hero, she was his hero, Regina was his hero, why throw them away now for a shiny new toy? Old feelings of hurt and abandonment made themselves present. 

 

Henry now wants to pick up Spanish, and Regina is actually encouraging him to do that. That was another problem and probably why Emma started to dislike him so much. New guy seemed to pay a lot of attention to Regina. Like a lot, a lot. Maybe a bit too much, to Emma's liking. Damn him for stealing her son and wife’s affections. Now Regina invited him to diner. She was getting angry by the minute. Her grip on the pencil she was holding was so strong she broke it, and then in her anger she burned it, her hand engulfed in flames. She imagined that if she were an anime her whole body would be consumed by flames of anger in this moment. For all she knew maybe she was all engulfed in flames, the jealousy she felt on the inside manifesting on the outside.

 

She looked at the flames and wished she could burn him like that. Why did Regina invite him to diner? She was starting to dislike a good thing from her childhood. How long until another thing in her life gets ruined?

 

Suddenly a red rose blocked her view of the flames in her hand. Holding that rose was a white gloved hand.

 

"It is a crime to cause such a beautiful face to be sad. I, Tuxedo Mask, will punish whoever dared to put that frown on your face."

 

Emma just blinks. That was a very corny speech. One that totally went with the rose and the gloved hand. If she's correct also the tuxedo, mask and hat. The only thing that didn't match the image in her head was the voice. She turns to look at the person and yes, everything is in place: white gloves, tuxedo, white mask, hat and even the tiny medal below the neck and as she looked down, the pocket watch. Totally the manga costume. The masked person just looks at her lifting an eyebrow perhaps waiting for a reaction.

 

Emma snorts. Probably not what the other person was expecting but then Emma thinks back to the speech and starts to laugh at how corny and dorky the speech was. The masked person starts to smile at Emma's antics. Emma's trying to be serious and manages for a second before she bursts out laughing again.

 

"Oh, come on Emma, not funny," and after looking at the person again, Emma starts to laugh even harder if that were possible.

 

"Totally funny, but sweet," Emma says once she manages to gain her composure and wipe the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes.

 

"I'll have you know the best human version of Tuxedo Mask is played by a female."

 

"I know, I know. By the way, you look amazing, Regina, don't get me wrong. I mean you're hot. You look hot in anything. So I wasn’t laughing at how you look. But the speech killed me," Emma finally reaches for the rose and brings it to her nose to smell.

 

"I spent 10 minutes thinking of this speech. It deserves more respect."

 

"10 minutes?" Emma snorts and is about to start another laughing fit.

 

"I had to make it dorky to keep in character."

 

Emma just smiles looking up at Regina.

 

"Thank you for this."

 

"This?"

 

"All of it. Trying to make me smile. You've succeeded in a very dorky way."

 

"You have no reasons to be upset, Emma. I invited him to diner because in case you haven't noticed there aren't many Latinos in this town. Elena and him what to connect with other Latinos. So I thought I should invite them over. Plus Henry finally feels inclined to pick Spanish in school. He dropped it when he was 10. He didn’t want anything to have anything that was related to me."

 

"Wait. Back up. Who is Elena?"

 

"Elena, his wife? And they have 2 kids together. Seriously Emma."

 

"Wha?" Emma's completely confused how did she miss all that? What about the fangirls?

 

"Don't tell me you didn't know."

 

"I had no idea."

 

"His wife and children are also in town. I'm helping them open a Mexican restaurant. I know some really good recipes from my father's kingdom so they're coming over tonight to try a few to see if they can put them on the menu. That's another reason why I spent so much time with them this past week."

 

"But what about the fangirls?"

 

"It's good for the business," Regina just says it as matter of fact and really that seems to be it. Not some grand scheme where he's trying to woo Regina or anything. Just Regina trying to connect with other Latinos and them exchanging recipes and ideas for a restaurant. Emma's stomach already growls and her mouth waters just thinking of all the yummy food she'll be able to indulge in.

 

She looks at her wife, who's still wearing that costume, a costume she put on to just cheer her up. Just looking at her dressed like this makes Emma fall in love all over again, not because of the costume, but because of what Regina did for her. She even made a dorky speech to go with the costume. All in an attempt to cheer her up. If that's not love, Emma has no idea what is and she doesn't want to know. She's quite happy. Maybe she'll get that big Z on her shirt after all, after she eats all that Regina's prepared for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally only loved Zorro because he resembled Tuxedo Mask. As a child I had a massive, massive crush on Tuxedo Mask, and yes the hottest human version of Tuxedo Mask is played by a female at the request of the creator of the series. She wanted an all female cast in the musical despite Tux being male and the casting was amazing. I have heart-eyes just thinking of it. My Sailor Moon fangirling is only rivaled by my love of SwanQueen and not even this comes close. I've been a fan of SM for over 15 years now.


End file.
